


Физика цвета

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Чанёль наконец-то устраивается на работу и не куда-нибудь, а в Центр Изучения Феномена Родственных душ. Для него это важно не только потому, что он слишком долго искал постоянное место. Это шанс узнать, почему Чанёль ни с кем не оставляет светящихся следов. Если бы еще приставучий напарник Бён Бэкхён не пытался лезть с прикосновениями было бы совсем замечательно. Не хочется выяснять, что даже с ним, имеющим след с любым человеком, не будет резонанса.





	Физика цвета

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Mitsunari_Ishida 
> 
> Работа написана на “CHANBAEK SOULMATE AU FEST” для ᴍᴇɴᴛᴏʀ // sᴜɴʀɪsᴇ (https://vk.com/mentorsunrise) & × y o u t h × (https://vk.com/crystalised22). 
> 
> Soulmate au, в которой прикосновения соулмейта остаются на коже светящимися, быстро тающими следами. Белый у людей, которые станут хорошими друзьями, малиновый у тех, которые станут идеальной парой. Сотни вариантов отслежены и собраны в сборник. Представьте себе, что прикосновения персоны А и Б черного цвета - цвета, которого нет ни в одном сборнике. (c) m.i.l.k. (https://vk.com/exomilk)
> 
> Слегка переделал значение цветов, но мне разрешили, главное что черный - уникальный.  
> Чутка унесло с матчастью. Потому что что? Потому что гладиолус.  
> /встал в позу, чтобы отбиваться от летящих тапок, если таковые будут/  
> //с этого дня объявляю своим тотемом агрессивно угукающую сову//  
> ///автор болел долго и неплодотворно, автор несет в комментариях чушь///

Чанёль вваливается в бар, с трудом преодолев тяжелую деревянную дверь. Маленький и уютный ирландский паб встретил привычным полумраком, шумом футбольной трансляции и запахом жареного сыра. Почему тут всегда пахло сыром — загадка, потому что в меню ничего близкого к этому не было.

Кивнув Тао, стоящему за барной стойкой, Чанёль садится перед ним и снимает перчатки, черную медицинскую маску и кепку, встряхивая кудрявыми волосами. Только под кондиционером он наконец чувствует себя человеком в этой летней удушающей жаре, закутанный в одежду с ног до головы.

— Привет, хён, тебе как обычно? — спрашивает Тао, подставляя под кран пивной бокал.

— Выпить, и покрепче.

Тао хмыкает и ставит бокал на место. Он отворачивается к полкам с бутылками и достает «Джонни Уокер Блэк». Кинув в рокс один большой куб льда, Тао наливает виски и ставит перед Чанёлем.

— Нет ничего лучше виски, чтобы закончить день, который стоит запомнить — или, наоборот, забыть.

Чанёль выпивает алкоголь залпом, заставляя бармена сморщиться от бескультурья гостя. Никакого вкуса он не почувствовал, только жжение спирта и дымное послевкусие.

— Перевожу на тебя хороший виски, а ты не ценишь, — ворчит Тао.

— Мне нет оправдания, — без всякого раскаяния отвечает Чанёль и достает из кармана деньги. — Держи, здесь на сколько заходов хватит?

— Еще на два бокала и пиво. Пробивать?

Чанёль получает второй стакан и не спешит сразу закинуться. Поболтав лед в темно-янтарной жидкости, он засовывает в бокал нос и пытается почувствовать хоть что-то. Кроме дыма — ничего, не быть Чанёлю тонким ценителем.

— Ну что, очередной сеанс барной психотерапии? — спрашивает Тао.

Ему нравится играть в бармена, к которому приходят за советом и выпить. Ему в принципе нравится красоваться и делиться жизненным опытом, а тут такой удачный экземпляр как Чанёль. Взаимовыгодная дружба, выстроенная на силе привычки, а не на каком-то предназначении или даже общих интересах. Чанёль любит этот бар, где никто не пристает с целью познакомиться и прикоснуться, а значит, он может позволить себе расслабиться.

— Меня опять отшили на собеседовании.

— А теперь под каким предлогом?

— Да под прямым: «У нас с вами нет никаких следов, так что вынужден вам отказать». Не удивлюсь, если этот директор только синих к себе в команду берет, чтобы ему все подчинялись. — Чанёль прикладывает холодный стакан ко лбу. — Меня до сих пор трясет.

— Хотя бы честно, — хмыкает Тао. — Думаю, остальные тоже полагаются на прикосновения.

— И что мне прикажешь делать? — стонет Чанёль. — Я так никогда работу не найду.

— А деньги у тебя тогда откуда?

— Разнорабочим все равно, какие у нас могут быть потенциальные отношения. Но не могу же я с высшим образованием постоянно таскать ящики или шпаклевать стены? Меня и брать-то не хотят с наличием диплома на такие работы.

Тао понятливо кивает. Ему нет нужды повторять, что он думает по поводу помешанности окружающих на прикосновениях, Чанёль и так наизусть знает его монолог о бесполезности знания, какого цвета остается след. Они с Тао никаких тающих следов на коже друг друга не оставляют, и им нормально общаться. Они не скованы стереотипами и рамками, в которые люди сами себя загоняют. Вот, допустим, встретятся два человека одного пола, но с несовпадающей ориентацией, а у них след будет какого-нибудь оттенка пурпурного, и что тогда? Кому-то одному ломать себя, чтобы пойти на поводу у следа и влюбиться во второго? Какая же это любовь будет?

Чанёль обычно спорил, потому что он видел вокруг себя счастливых людей, которым эти следы помогают ориентироваться в межличностных отношениях. Они бегут от случайных незнакомцев, если прикосновения становятся красными, оберегая себя от опасностей. Они венчаются в церквях, запечатляя пурпурные поцелуи на губах друг друга. Отмеченные фиолетовым люди стараются не пересекаться, а если и случается контакт, то не выходят за рамки приличия, понимая, что ничего личного в их ненависти нет, они просто друг другу не подходят.

— Слушай, мне тут один клиент кое-что рассказал, — говорит Тао, наливая второй бокал. — Мы с ним случайно соприкоснулись и вышел оранжевый след. Ну, как обычно, ты же знаешь. И этот мужчина предложил сходить с ним… Как же эта штука называлась? Центр Изучения Соулмейтов? Секунду, подожди.

Тао ныряет под барную стойку. Чанёль потягивает виски, удивляясь, что раньше не слышал про такой центр. И это с его проблемой.

— Вот. — Бармен кладет перед ним визитку. — Хотел, чтобы мы сходили туда, зарегистрировались, проверили характер отношений и внесли лепту в изучение этой хрени.

— И ты сходил? — спрашивает Чанёль, поднеся к глазам картонку. Центр Изучения Феномена Родственных душ, Сеул, Каннам-гу.

— Я что, дурак что ли? Послал, конечно. Как будто я без этого центра не знаю, что оранжевый — это хорошие приятели, которые могут прийти на помощь.

— А ты знаешь, что в рамках одного цвета может быть куча следов с разными оттенками? Или что, холодный оранжевый и теплый оранжевый будут обозначать одно и то же?

— Тебе точно туда надо, — фыркает Тао.

— Я тебе так надоел, что хочешь меня на опыты отправить?

— Напротив, чтобы ты опыты ставил. Ты же этот, как его, колорист? Все про цвет знаешь? Наверняка для тебя там работа найдется.

— Но, — запинается Чанёль, — я же изучал цвет с другой точки зрения, как его воспроизводить и все в таком духе.

— Да какая разница?

— Тебе попроще или позаумней?

— Держи пиво и не умничай.

Тао отходит делать заказы, на него и так шипят официантки, ждущие пиво и коктейли. Чанёль заходит на сайт, указанный на визитке. Его встречает красочная и завлекательная реклама, заманивающая людей пройти тест и пополнить базу для более точного определения нюансов отношений. Это не про его проблему, но… Чанёль находит контакт отдела кадров и отправляет им резюме. Попытка не пытка, если не найдет подробную информацию о том, как образуются эти светящиеся на коже следы, то хоть работу получит. Может быть.

***

В коридорах висят разноцветные информационные плакаты о взаимосвязи цветного следа на коже и типа отношения. Чанёль не успевает их рассматривать, пока идет за начальником к рабочему месту. Ему все-таки удалось устроиться в этот Центр Соулмейтов, причем его приняли с распростертыми объятиями. Его определили вторым тестировщиком для подбора цвета к каждой пришедшей на анкетирование паре, его диплом колориста как нельзя кстати. Он подозревал, что есть проблемы со сбором статистики, составлением каталогов, выявлением закономерностей, и половина из них связана с цветом.

Дело в том, что восприятие цвета — штука индивидуальная и зависящая от многих факторов. У цвета есть объективные характеристики, которые можно измерить прибором, но цветные следы на коже — не мазок краски, это проявление такой субстанции, как душа, а ее никакой техникой поймать нельзя. Поэтому у исследователей есть только ненадежные человеческие глаза.

Начальник, Пак Чонсу, только подтвердил догадки, да еще пожаловался, что для нормальной работы им людей не хватает. Мало просто принять пару и зафиксировать, какой у них след. Нужно провести анкетирование, обработать данные, провести повторный опрос через месяц, полгода, год, опять все обработать и попытаться сделать выводы. И вроде бы кажется, что это ужасно бессмысленная работа, все люди разные, но чем больше у них данных, тем лучше видны общие черты. Чанёля радует такое дотошное отношение к делу, и раз у него будет доступ к базам, возможно, он найдет такого же страдальца, как он.

— Странно, что я о вас раньше ничего не слышал, — говорит Чанёль. — Масштабным делом занимаетесь, все-таки.

— Так финансирования никакого, — вздыхает начальник Пак. — Если бы были какие сторонние инвесторы, да все государственное. Даже не можем выпросить денег на грант, чтобы для нас разработали специальное оборудование. Единственное, что наш директор смог выбить — это светодиодные экраны, ты сам сейчас их увидишь.

Начальник Пак стучится в один из кабинетов и, не дожидаясь ответа, входит. Из украшенного, но строгого коридора Чанёль попадает в заваленный бумагами тесный кабинет с двумя приставленными друг к другу столами, двумя компьютерами и спящим в кресле парнем с красными волосами. Под белым халатом у него футболка с психоделическим принтом, уши пробиты, на изящной шее татуировка в виде навигационной звезды. На серьезного исследователя он не похож, в отличие от строго одетого начальника.

— Кхм, Бён Бэкхён, — кашляет Пак Чонсу. — Рабочий день уже начался.

Парень молниеносно подскакивает за столом, сшибая на пол несколько папок. Он бросается на стол их ловить, но в итоге приносит еще больше хаоса.

— А я что, я ничего, я ждал первых посетителей, — оправдывается он.

— Знакомьтесь, ваш новый напарник, Пак Чанёль, — представляет его начальник. — А это наш постоянный сотрудник, Бён Бэкхён, специалист по анкетированию.

— Ура, я больше не буду тухнуть тут один, — радуется Бэкхён, выбираясь из-за стола. — Рад знакомству.

Он протягивает руку. Чанёль замирает. Он как обычно в перчатках, и даже не знает, что предпринять. Не ответить на рукопожатие будет не вежливо, а не снять перчатку — некультурно. И вроде бы ничего страшного в первом рукопожатии нет, подумаешь, не будет цветного следа, не все могут друг с другом резонировать. Но Чанёль не знает отношение этого Бён Бэкхёна к следам, да и его самого очередное подтверждение своей дефективности расстроит.

— Кхм, ну вы тут располагайтесь, Бэкхён вам все объяснит, — пользуется заминкой Пак Чонсу и уходит.

Бэкхён складывает губы уточкой и опускает руку. Он оценивающе смотрит на Чанёля, а потом ярко улыбается.

— Боязнь микробов, да?

Чанёль вздыхает и кивает. Пусть будет так. Зато с перчатками ничего делать не надо.

— Там на вешалке халат, рюкзак можно в шкаф убрать. Мой компьютер левый, — распоряжается Бэкхён, присаживаясь перед столом и начиная собирать папки.

Чанёль убирает рюкзак, стягивает маску, накидывает халат и присоединяется. Папки подписаны именами — видимо, личные дела валяются просто так.

— Ты извини за бардак, кстати, сколько тебе лет? Я еще эти анкеты не забил в базу, как раз ты поможешь, — выстреливает словами Бэкхён. — А можно даже на нашем примере сейчас показать, как все работает.

Он хватает Чанёля за локоть, притягивает к себе и пытается задрать его рукав. Не ожидав такой подставы, Чанёль взмахивает руками, отталкивает Бэкхёна, а сам падает на задницу.

— Ты чего?! — возмущается Бэкхён, потирая спину, которой опрокинул стул.

— Микробы, — вариант, предложенный Бёном, хорошо может объяснить странности поведения, поэтому можно какое-то время притворяться. Как там себя ведут мизофобы? — Извините за резкость. Пожалуйста, не надо без предупреждения меня трогать.

— Да ладно, сам дурак. Так мы ровесники? Кто из нас хён? Это что, ради тебя тут придется убираться?

От потока вопросов хочется спрятать голову в песок и не вылезать. Чанёль пялится на суетящегося напарника, прокручивает в голове варианты и только потом поднимается.

— Мне двадцать шесть. Убираться не надо, у меня не очень серьезная степень, м, расстройства, — хмыкает он. — Просто свою половину стола буду держать в порядке, этого хватит.

— Отличненько, мне двадцать семь. — Бэкхён бросает папки на стол, и они разваливаются некрасивой кучей. — Отбросим формальности и будем разговаривать как друзья, а то тут вдвоем свихнуться можно.

— Я вижу, — кивает Чанёль.

— Да нет, я разговорчивый не от одиночества, — смеется Бэкхён, правильно истолковав комментарий. — За это даже извиняться не буду, я ничего не могу с собой поделать. И начальнику Паку бесполезно жаловаться, других свободных тестировщиков нет, а еще один кабинет открыть их жаба душит.

Устроившись за столом, Чанёль ждет, когда загрузится компьютер, и теребит перчатки. Теперь их так просто не снимешь, с этим Бён Бэкхёном нужно держать ухо востро. И что значит «проверить на нашем примере»? Он так уверен, что его прикосновение даст какой-то след?

Бэкхён строит шаткую башню из папок. Взяв верхнюю, он открывает ее, кладет перед собой и запускает какую-то программу.

— Жаль, ты в руки не даешься, было бы проще показать наш инновационный метод, — вздыхает Бэкхён.

— А с чего ты решил, что появится след? — спрашивает Чанёль.

Напарник кровожадно улыбается, смотря прямо в глаза.

— Я со всеми резонирую. Ни разу не встречал человека, с кем бы у меня не появился след.

— Да ты гонишь, — фыркает Чанёль. — Такого не бывает.

— Дай руку, и увидишь.

Бэкхён протягивает ладонь. Велик соблазн снять перчатку и стереть торжествующую улыбку с его лица. Даже бить в лицо не придется, достаточно будет прикоснуться и не получить результата. А в том, что никакого следа не появится, Чанёль уверен. Сам он ни с кем не резонирует. Даже прикосновения родителей не давали желтых пятен, а уж родственные чувства-то по любому между ними были.

Чанёль отворачивается и еще сдерживает накатившее отчаяние. Воспоминания о родителях всегда даются с трудом. Осознавать, что от тебя отвернулись люди, которых ты любишь больше жизни, больно. Это был как раз тот момент, чтобы сказать: «Сынок, нам не важно, что прикосновения не работают». А не стараться сплавить ребенка сначала в общежитие, потом откупиться квартирой, не звать в гости и вообще делать вид, что его не существует, лишь бы не сталкиваться с его аномалией.

— Эй, ну ты чего? Ладно, не буду тебя трогать, раз это тебя так беспокоит, — волнуется Бэкхён.

— Все в порядке, минутная слабость, — вздыхает Чанёль.

Он пытается улыбнуться, показать, что ничего серьезного, и Бэкхён отчего-то верит в его кривой оскал и наконец начинает показывать, как они будут работать.

***

Тем не менее Бэкхён не прекратил пытаться потрогать Чанёля, придумывая каждый раз все новые и новые странные схемы. Он стал целиться в лицо, поэтому пришлось носить маску и на работе, а уличные перчатки заранее переодевать на одноразовые медицинские. Чанёль все еще настаивал на слабой мизофобии, хотя в первый день несколько раз прокололся, судя по описаниям в интернете. Ради конспирации пришлось таскать с собой антисептический гель и салфетки.

Ну не мог он позволить Бэкхёну прикоснуться. Одно дело, когда с Чанёлем кто-то случайно сталкивается, в этом нет беды, потому что не все люди резонируют. Случайно соприкоснулись и разошлись. Другое дело, когда долго работаешь на одном месте, и коллеги начинают подмечать странности. Так было в школе, на последних классах его сделали изгоем, отрабатывали все приемы ментального давления. И учителям пожаловаться не получалось: у них были любимчики из числа тех, с кем был положительный след, а они как раз хулиганили больше всего. В университете Чанёль стал осторожнее и начал носить перчатки. Участь груши для битья его избежала, но крепких социальных контактов так и не возникло. Однокурсники считали его чокнутым, идущим против системы, и предпочитали лишний раз не подходить.

А потеря работы в данный момент будет катастрофой. Скоро платить за квартиру, Чанёлю придется немного опоздать, дожидаясь, пока ему переведут первую зарплату. Кроме того, он не сможет приходить к Тао, не получится оплатить интернет и общаться в чате с приятелями, которые никогда его не видели. Неприкосновенный запас для еды есть, выжить можно, но когда еще он найдет такое хорошее место. Небольшая, но достаточная зарплата, простая работа, возможность научных исследований, если у него возникнет желание. Правда, с активным Бён Бэкхёном под боком будет трудно. Чанёль и так каждый день приходил домой выжатый как лимон, несмотря на то, что ничего сложного не делал.

Только один раз ему удалось забежать к Тао перед выходными. Тот над его проблемами посмеялся, сказал, что опасность надумана, и не стоит бояться напарника. Подумаешь, первый раз не сработает. Как будто Бекхён всех людей на планете перетрогал. Всех не всех, но Чанёль быстро убедился, что Бэкхён не врал. Для него не было понятия личного пространства, и коллеги к его выкрутасам привыкли, добровольно давались в руки, а посетители постоянно пугались. И каждый раз появлялся светящийся след. Тусклый, неяркий, слишком быстро исчезающий, чтобы успеть подобрать спектр, но тем не менее. Из-за этой его особенности приходилось работать не с одной парой, а сразу с тремя. Бэкхён не отпускал посетителей, пока не выполнял все процедуры и с ними, и с собой. Львиную долю данных создавал он. И не обрабатывал.

Еще Бэкхён говорил много. Буквально озвучивал каждое движение, замолкал, только когда включал радио, да и тогда подпевал музыке. Но все же чаще вслух проговаривал анкеты, которые переносил в базу. И когда редкие посетители приходили, больше болтал с ними, чем проводил опрос. Особенно долго они трещали, если это было контрольное посещение. Бэкхён со многими общался, и не понятно, в целях научного эксперимента, или потому что он социальная ночная бабочка.

Несмотря на трудности со взаимопониманием, в их кабинете каким-то образом установился шаткий мир. Бэкхён не скрывал интереса и желания раскусить орешек Чанёля. А тот в свою очередь старался раскрыться в общении настолько, чтобы напарник удовлетворился и больше не лез. Тут возникла еще одна проблема: Бэкхён полностью ориентировался на цветные следы. Тут он оказался беспомощным и явно показывал неумение строить отношения, не ориентируясь на подсказку. Чанёль злорадствовал. Да, это создавало трудности в ограждении от неуемной энергии Бэкхёна, но чувство превосходства грело душу. Это открытие примирило Чанёля с собой.

Иногда хотелось плюнуть на все, протянуть ему руку и посмотреть на реакцию мистера «я со всеми резонирую». Так бы он избавился и от приставаний, и от неумелых попыток наладить контакт: Чанёль бы просто стал учить Бэкхёна, как нужно общаться с людьми. Хотя он не был уверен, что Бэкхён успокоится, когда выяснит правду. Было в подкорке мерзкое чувство, что он интересен, потому что загадочен. Проверять не хотелось.

***

Чанёль кидает в коробку, стоящую на полу, последнюю папку.

— Все. Если еще раз так запустишь, пришибу, — угрожает он Бэкхёну.

Тот потягивается в кресле и достает телефон. Игрушки на смартфонах оказались их общей страстью, и они перестали стесняться друг друга, когда брали в руки телефоны.

— И не побоишься рек крови? — уточняет Бэкхён.

— Найду чистый способ. Как насчет, утоплю? — находится Чанёль.

— Вода, микробы, бе. Иногда мне кажется, я больше мизофоб чем ты.

Возразить он не успевает — приходят посетители. Это молодая пара, они не отрываются друг от друга, их руки в малиновых следах. Бэкхён радушно их встречает, рассказывает, что их ждет, и просит потереть ладони друг друга тыльными сторонами. Чанёль активирует светодиодный экран, вмонтированный в его стол, и просит положить на него руки. Пока Бэкхён опрашивает пару, Чанёль в программе на глаз подбирает цвет светодиода, чтобы он совпадал с кожей. Это было быстро и удобно, координаты цвета узнавались за пару минут. Иногда приходилось повозиться со сложными цветами, но Бэкхён все равно мучил пару дольше. Шутка ли — шестьдесят вопросов анкеты, не считая стандартных данных.

— Уф, все, можно поиграть, — говорит Бэкхён, складывая бумаги в папки.

— Пока не перенесешь все в базу, не выйдет, — говорит Чанёль, отбирая телефон. — Опять все мертвым грузом зависнет, и начальник Пак лишит нас премии.

С кислой миной Бэкхён открывает верхнюю папку. Он косится на карманы Чанёля, куда был спрятан телефон, и начинает перепечатывать.

— Почему сразу в базу не вбивать ответы? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Зависает, — морщится Бэкхён. — Так можно поругаться, пока никто не слышит. И это еще что, раньше сто вопросов было.

— Куда столько много? — ужасается Чанёль, у которого не сильно тормозила система, хотя иногда хотелось стукнуть монитор.

— Не знаю, какие-то дебилы опросник составляли. Скажи спасибо, я убедил начальство, что любимые бренды одежды, косметики и прочего никак не выявляют общих закономерностей. Теперь у нас хотя бы приближено к американской системе, хотя над этим работать и работать.

Бэкхён отучился на социолога, начал работать здесь еще в студенчестве, поэтому его мнение считалось авторитетным. Чанёль в эту область не лез.

— Долго уговаривать начальство?

— Нет, мне просто лень думать.

Чанёль с размаху шлепает его дополнительным листком с его же анкетой. Попался же в напарники разгильдяй. Есть большие подозрения, что и учился он так же, так что всем его «авторитетным» высказываниям грош цена.

Открыв дело Бэкхёна, Чанёль долго прокручивает его вниз, чтобы внести изменения. Картинка застывает. Теперь понятно, почему все зависает, кто-то хочет собрать все возможные цвета. Бормотание Бэкхёна легко игнорировать, если настроиться, так что Чанёль со скуки читает то место, где все остановилось. Любимая еда: пицца и курица, на его непрофессиональный взгляд этот пункт тоже можно выбросить. Хотя пиццу и курицу он тоже любит. Любимый фильм: Железный человек. Чанёль кивает, у него тоже. Любимая музыка: джаз, поп — тоже совпадает. Экран резко прокручивается, достигая конца дела. Потом можно дочитать, осталось вбить новые данные.

С девушкой у Бэкхёна грязно-салатовый след, а с парнем аж красный. Красному Бэкхён больше обрадовался, пояснив, что редко можно встретить опасного для тебя человека. Его даже не пугает предупреждение, он больше стремится пообщаться с парнем, хотя подвергает риску и его тоже. Жить надоело что ли?

— Слушай, — отвлекает его от мыслей Бэкхён. — Ты же в цветах шаришь. Так почему мы тут сидим и собираем данные, когда все справочники давным-давно напечатаны?

Чанёль вздыхает.

— Вот именно, что давным-давно. Тогда краски подбирались неточно, разнообразия было мало. Даже сейчас на современных принтерах качество печати разнится от выбранных материалов. И поэтому эти каталоги могут указать неправильный вариант.

— Все равно эти детали можно различить только на приборах, — возражает Бэкхён. — И по моему опыту могу сказать, что обычных семи цветов хватает, чтобы ориентироваться в мире. А какой оттенок что означает — это несущественные детали.

— Ты забыл пурпурный и его производные, — поправляет Чанёль. — Значит, то, что у тебя все следы тусклые — это несущественная деталь? Ты хоть понимаешь, что это закономерность?

— Понимаю, и даже знаю, что она означает, — ухмыляется Бэкхён. — Слабая связь. Дружу вполсилы, люблю вполсилы и так далее.

— А знал бы ты об этом, если бы не работа?

— Действительно.

Бэкхён задумывается.

— Наверное, даже не обращал бы внимание. Ну цвет и цвет, главное, что есть, и можно не париться. Вот даже сейчас.

Он делает быстрый выпад, целясь в уши, но Чанёль вскакивает и отшатывается в угол.

— Убери свои микробы, — ненатурально взвизгивает он.

— Да брось, я за тобой давно наблюдаю, нет у тебя фобии. Ты в ресторане, когда начальник Пак угощал, даже палочки ничем не протер, только руки поданной горячей салфеткой.

— Не трогай меня!

Бэкхён движется быстрее, перерезая ему дорогу к двери, отталкивает обратно в угол и срывает маску. У Чанёля дрожат ноги, он объективно сильнее, но не может сдвинуться. К горлу подкатывает ком, Чанёль с трудом сдерживает верткие руки Бэкхёна, но все же пропускает выпад и получает раскрытой ладонью по лицу.

В глазах Бэкхёна читается непонимание. Он отступает, но все еще держит его в углу. Какое-то непонятное облегчение разливается по телу.

— Сюрприз, — вяло ухмыляется Чанёль.

— Кажется, я понимаю, почему ты от людей шарахаешься, — задумчиво тянет Бэкхён. — Этому есть объяснение?

— Увы. — Чанёль разводит руками. — Думал тут что-нибудь найду, но пока никаких аномалий в ваших анкетах не увидел.

Бэкхён снова протягивает руку и гладит его по щеке. Периферийное зрение улавливает что-то непонятное.

— Хочешь убедиться, что я с тобой не резонирую? — ухмыляется Чанёль.

— В смысле? А это тогда что?

Бэкхён тычет ему в нос руку. Пальцы черные, ладонь черная, цвет даже не думает исчезать. Чанёль чувствует, как у него округляются глаза. Это что еще такое? Он отодвигает Бэкхёна и открывает дверцу шкафа, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало. У него на лице черный отпечаток руки плюс полоска на щеке. Края размыты, следы от кончиков пальцев струятся дымкой. Если это не след, то что тогда? Почему черный? Почему опять Чанёль?

Он сползает по стенке и закрывает лицо руками.

— Эй, ты чего? — пугается Бэкхён.

— Я ни с кем не резонирую, — глухо говорит Чанёль.

— А это что?

— А с тобой, выходит, резонирую! Только не так, как надо.

Шумным вдохом он подавляет приближающиеся слезы.

— Ладно, раз мы в Центре Соулмейтов, то мы можем обратиться к базам. Ты тоже ничего не понимаешь, так? Ну и я впервые вижу. Почему бы не сесть, успокоиться и не разобраться.

Только с помощью Бэкхёна Чанёль чуть-чуть приходит в себя. Для того эта ситуация как будто нормальная, хотя что ожидать от психа, который обрадовался красному следу. Правда, теперь все щеки черные, Бэкхён усиленно его тискает, но что теперь поделать. Чанёль так хотел встретить человека, который поставит на его коже след. А в итоге вышло даже хуже.

— Ладно, давай позовем начальника Пака, пусть он что-нибудь скажет, — предлагает Бэкхён и тянется к рабочему телефону.

— Не надо! — Чанёль перехватывает его руку. — Я не хочу проблем.

— Каких проблем?

— Ну я же не такой, как остальные. Со мной всегда все не так. Я не хочу, чтобы меня выгнали.

— Почему тебя должны выгонять? — недоумевает Бэкхён.

— Потому что я ни с кем не резонирую. Всегда так было, как только люди начинали догадываться, что у меня ни с кем нет светящихся следов, так сразу начинались проблемы, — опускает голову Чанёль.

— Да никто бы не подумал, что с тобой что-то не так. Вот Минджи, она только со мной резонирует, и ничего, все общаются, — фыркает Бэкхён. — Если бы ты себя так подозрительно не вел, никто бы не заметил. А то, что мы какие-то черные, это наоборот, милое происшествие. Мы тут столько лет сидим и ждем родственные души, которые светятся белым, а тут целый непонятный новый след.

— Давай пока не будем никому говорить, пожалуйста, — умоляет Чанёль. — По крайней мере до того момента, пока не определим, что у нас за взаимоотношения или вдруг в вашей базе найдутся старые случаи, про которые все забыли?

— Ладно, как скажешь, — говорит Бэкхён и кровожадно ухмыляется. — А ты до сих пор черный.

Им снова мешают, кто-то стучится. Бэкхён шипит надеть маску, чтобы не смущать посетителей черной рожей. Сегодня какой-то аншлаг. Дверь распахивается, и в кабинет входят два парня, одного из которых Чанёль узнает.

— Тао, ты?

Бармен улыбается фирменной улыбкой и садится напротив него. Его спутник оказывается ближе к Бэкхёну.

— Как приятно, когда заходят знакомые, — улыбается тот. — Давайте, рассказывайте, что у вас.

Чанёль чувствует себя преданным. Чтобы Тао, да добровольно пришел рассказывать, какой у него цветной след?

— Столкнулись в лифте, ну и вот, — говорит Тао, будто оправдываясь.

Он берется с парнем за руку, и от них начинает исходить ровное белое сияние. Бэкхён с Чанёлем подаются вперед. Парни расцепляют руки, но их ладони все равно светятся. Бэкхён тыкает Чанёля локтем, да тот и сам понимает. Они только что говорили о том, как скучно в Центре, а тут за один день и черные, и белые, с ума сойти. И кто бы мог подумать, что родственную душу найдет именно Тао. Чанёль присматривается к его спутнику. Он держится отрешенно, на красивом модельном лице не отражаются эмоции, хотя видно, сколько усилий он прикладывает для сохранения спокойствия. На первый взгляд они с Тао не похожи. На второй тоже.

Чанёль настраивает экран, но делать ему абсолютно нечего — чистый белый цвет следа. Поэтому он сидит и слушает как страдает над ответами Тао. Бэкхён как обычно спрашивает по очереди, и первого освобождает именно китайца. Тао тут же переключается на Чанёля.

— У тебя на переносице чернила, — шепчет он.

Чанёль машинально ее трет, пока до него не доходит, что это кусочек следа.

— И да, ты был прав, твой напарник ужасен, — добавляет Тао, то ли специально сказав это слишком громким шепотом, то ли случайно.

Бэкхён с Сехуном отвлекаются на них. Укоризненный взгляд Бэкхёна мог бы прожечь в Чанёле дырку.

— Мы на минуточку, — говорит Чанёль и утаскивает Тао за руку в туалет.

Бармен ворчит что-то на китайском.

— Что такое? — возмущается Тао, Чанёль закрывает за ними дверь и подходит к зеркалу.

— Ты слишком громко это сказал.

— Да? Ну прости, я после ночной смены едва соображаю. А тем более слышу, у нас оголтелые фанаты орали.

Не слушая треп. Чанёль вглядывается в отражение. Он снимает маску. Первые следы слегка посерели, но все еще яркие. Дымчатые концы зато пропали.

— Ох, что это?! — восклицает Тао.

— Бэкхён оставляет на мне следы, — поясняет Чанёль. — Что мне делать?

На последнем слове голос срывается.

— Ты же хотел следов. Вот, получи.

— Но мы даже не знаем, что это означает!

Чанёль сгибается над раковиной. Ему нужно несколько минут жалости к себе, жизненно необходимо.

— Ну, я тем более, — говорит Тао. — У тебя тут больше возможностей. Но слушай, если следы есть, пусть черные, значит, ты не дефектен, правда?

— Спасибо, но не полегчало.

— Или тебе не нравится, что ты отреагировал именно на Бён Бэкхёна?

— Не знаю, не думаю, — качает головой Чанёль. — То есть да, я тогда жаловался, но после того вечера у нас как-то наладился контакт, пусть он и остался надоедливой занозой. И это логично, что он резонирует со всеми, даже со мной. Но я был бы не я, если бы не выдал какой-нибудь фокус.

— Вот видишь, значит, все в порядке.

— Это пока еще предположение, — вздыхает Чанёль. — Хотя я теперь увереннее себя чувствую. Ты-то сам как влип?

— Не поверишь, спросонья врезался в этого парня. Пока я соображал, что происходит, он начал орать, что мы истинные соулмейты. Я придумал притащить его к тебе только потому что не знал, что делать. Есть советы? — жалуется Тао.

— Какие именно?

— Что теперь с этой душой родственной делать? Водить на свидания? Переезжать жить вместе?

— Да ничего, — пожимает плечами Чанёль. — Что хотите, то и делайте. Знакомьтесь, общайтесь, разбегайтесь. Бэкхён говорит, что процентов семьдесят не приходят повторно, потому что прекращают общение.

— Я всегда говорил, что цветной след — это не гарант отношений, — хмыкает Тао.

— Адекватные люди и не считают след привязкой, — возражает Чанёль. — Это сигнал, а что с ним делать, ты уж сам разберись. Но лично от меня, попробуй с этим парнем подружиться. Только не вспоминай про соулмейтов, а действуй как ты обычно делаешь. Боюсь, ты сам себя накрутишь, поставишь в голове какую-нибудь дурацкую установку и ничего не выйдет.

— Кто бы тебе твою установку снял, — вздыхает Тао.

Они возвращаются к кабинету ровно тогда, когда в коридор вылетает Бэкхён.

— Ага, вот вы где, сплетницы, — кровожадно улыбается он. — На сегодня все, приходите повторно через месяц, только обязательно.

— И ты даже не будешь их мучать собой? — удивляется Чанёль.

— В следующий раз. Хотя, просто так могу и сейчас. — Бэкхён треплет Тао за щеку и довольно смотрит на оранжево-коричневый след. — А нам к начальству пора.

За его спиной Сехун посылает Тао какие-то сигналы глазами. У него самого на щеке исчезает светло-голубое пятно.

Чанёль сначала противится идти к Паку, но Бэкхён убеждает, что это не по его душу, а из-за истинных соулмейтов. Такое событие они обычно отмечают всем центром в ресторане. Такую большую редкость грех не отпраздновать.

***

— Объясни мне, пожалуйста, еще раз, почему ты оказался в моей квартире?! — восклицает Чанёль, обращаясь к сидящему напротив Бэкхёну и поедающему его рамен.

— Потому что нам надо разобраться во всей этой херне, а докладывать опытным людям ты не хочешь, — без стыда и совести отвечает он, хлюпая бульоном.

— Кто-то в Центре работает четвертый год.

— Кто-то с пятнадцати изучает феномен резонанса душ, а так и не знает, почему ни с кем не резонирует.

Они сидят на кухне в квартире Чанёля и препираются. Умеет же Бэкхён влезть куда не звали. Чанёль рассчитывал на вечер страданий, жалости и алкоголя, но напарник спутал все планы.

— Что ты такой нервный, ничего страшного же не произошло.

— Это у тебя не произошло, — огрызается Чанёль. — А у меня представление о мире перевернулось.

— Я бы сказал, что мы с тобой полные противоположности, но тут что-то другое, — задумывается Бэкхён. — Слушай, а если у нас с тобой такой странный след, потому что какой-то цвет ушел в черную область?

— Поясни.

— Ну ты видел, все мои следы грязные, слабые и неяркие. Тебе приходится мучиться с подбором в этой твоей палитре. Там у тебя есть шкала от белого до черного.

— А, ты про хроматический градиент, — понимает Чанёль. — Ну и, в чем принцип нашего черного следа?

— Заметь, у тебя до сих пор серое на щеках, — тыкает в него палочками Бэкхён. — Наш с тобой след, наоборот, очень стойкий и яркий, если можно так выразиться. Может, это крайняя степень?

— Может, — решает не спорить Чанёль. — Все, что угодно может. Нам нужно собрать все предположения.

— Тогда почему след испаряется через серый? — продолжает Бэкхён. — Наверное, в этом случае было бы логичнее через основной цвет следа…

— Черный — это отсутствие цвета. Когда мы видим черные объекты, это значит, что они полностью поглощают излучение, но сами его не испускают.

Бэкхён прекращает жевать и хмуро пялится на Чанёля.

— Слишком сложно, — говорит он.

— Это еще легко. Только я не понимаю, как это применимо к нам.

— Не поверю, что у тебя еще нет тысячи и одной теории, — хмыкает Бэкхён. — Ты же умник.

— Все мои предположения — лишь фантазии. О душе нет ясных научных знаний, одни домыслы и мифы. На их основе трудно делать достоверные выводы.

— Ладно, давай включай компьютер, зайдем в базу, будем смотреть, что наши наанализировали.

— А так можно? — удивляется Чанёль.

— Конечно. У всех есть удаленный доступ. Я разве не говорил?

Чанёль пинает Бэкхёна под столом. Если бы он знал, то давно бы начал изучать результаты, а не выискивал свободные минуты на работе, чтобы залезть в программу.

Все анкеты систематизированы по цветам в соответствии с системой Института цвета Pantone, в строке с цветом прописаны не только его координаты, но и его код. Бэкхён предлагает запустить поиск по коду, который ничего не дает. Нет у них в базе анкет с черными следами. Что не удивительно, тогда бы об этом знали как минимум в Центре, коллеги любят делиться интересными находками.

Доступа к мировой базе с домашнего компьютера нет. Бэкхён опять генерирует идеи, предлагая найти анкеты с цветами, приближенными к черному. Темно-синие, темно-фиолетовые и подобные, но Чанёль сразу отметает идею. Слишком много вариантов, все не переберешь. Они, правда, пробуют с темно-синим, но выпадает всего одна пара, которая один раз пришла и больше не появлялась. Бэкхён порывается позвонить, но Чанёль его останавливает. Если люди не захотели появляться вновь, то скорее всего они друг с другом не сошлись. Процент парочек, забывших прийти снова, мал. К тому же возвращаются только люди с положительными отношениями, а красные, фиолетовые и иногда синие с голубыми обычно друг с другом не контактируют.

— Да не, не может у нас быть какой-нибудь гадости, — качает головой Бэкхён. — Ты же не хочешь меня убить?

Чанёль выразительно на него смотрит.

— Да ладно. А чего тогда в квартиру пустил?

— Ты не спрашивал разрешения.

— Я такой, да, — ухмыляется Бэкхён. — Моя резонирующая со всеми душа считает, что ей везде рады.

— Даже с красными? — уточняет Чанёль.

— Тем более. Мне чертовски любопытно, какими бывают опасные отношения, да только никто проверять не стремится, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Я понимаю, они за себя боятся. А мне надоело быть в хороших отношениях со всеми. Ты, наверное, можешь подумать, что у меня много друзей, раз всегда есть следы, да только ничего крепкого и долгого не выходит.

— Не надо быть поверхностным, — поддевает его Чанёль. — Сам виноват, что полностью полагаешься на след, не прилагая усилий что-то сделать.

— Я все прекрасно понимаю, — снова вздыхает Бэкхён. — Но мне интриги не хватает. Кстати о ней.

Он опять царапает Чанёля. Дома тот решил снизить защиту от Бэкхёна, тем более с ними и так все понятно, поэтому надел безразмерную футболку, чем напарник теперь пользуется, постоянно оставляя черные следы. Скоро места на коже почти не осталось, и рука стала угольно-черной.

Чанёль закрывает ему рот рукой. Мстить, так полностью.

— У меня голова от этих колонок пухнет, — стонет через несколько минут Бэкхён, устав от бесцельного просмотра базы.

К слову, темно-фиолетовый, темно-коричневый, темно-красный и другие они тоже проверяют, причем несколько разных оттенков из найденной в интернете палитры Pantone. Анкет нет совсем.

— Иди домой, — отзывается Чанёль, который сам не в состоянии думать.

— Лень. К тому же у меня рожа черная.

— Надень маску.

— Да дай мне найти предлог посидеть у тебя еще!

— Зачем?

— Хочу разобраться, что же за тип отношений у нас. Ругаться ругаемся, шутить шутим, интересы вроде тоже совпадают, — перечисляет Бэкхён. — Плюс, я полностью резонирую со всеми, ты ни с кем. Как это можно назвать?

— Полюса нашли друг друга? — хмыкает Чанёль. — Ты еще не забудь, какой ты реактивный долбодятел, а я…

— Пассивный хомяк?

Чанёль пару мгновений пялится на Бэкхёна и не может подобрать ответ.

— Почему хомяк?

— Ты свои щеки видел? Дай укушу.

Бэкхён тянется с известными намерениями, и Чанёль снова припечатывает его рот ладонью.

— Ну эй! Я только время засек, чтобы понять, когда след начинает исчезать.

— Кто вообще придумал, как эти отношения классифицируются? — вместо ответа спрашивает Чанёль. — Неужели проводили сборы статистики в дремучие времена?

— А почему нет. Я где-то видел, что цветные следы и их значения описаны в религиозных книгах. Куда люди в первую очередь идут? Правильно, к жрецам, чтобы они у богов спросили.

— Пойти что ли в храм?..

Бэкхён откидывается на спинку стула и потягивается. Очередная цветная футболка задирается, из-под рваных джинс строчит резинка желтых трусов. Цвет наводит Чанёля на вопрос.

— А с родителями у тебя тоже грязный цвет?

— Нет, цыплячий, аж глазам от него больно, — говорит Бэкхён. — Там где-то в базе есть, я всех притащил в Центр, когда устроился на подработку. Сначала платили не за отработанные часы, а за количество обработанных посетителей.

— И ты воспользовался своим свойством, — хмыкает Чанёль.

— А почему нет? И мне хорошо, и статистике тоже. А твои родители что думают о том, что ты не резонируешь?

Чанёль кисло на него смотрит и не отвечает. Как бы подобрать слова, чтобы коротко и емко донести, что даже родители на нем следов не оставляют. Пока он формулировал, Бэкхён понимает все сам.

— Да нет, ты не можешь даже с ними не резонировать, — машет он головой.

— Представь себе, могу, — грустно хмыкает Чанёль.

— И что, они перестали тебя любить?

— Примерно. Наверное, где-то в глубине души любят, но обижены. Я как-то подслушал, что они обвиняют меня в отсутствии следа.

— Ну нет, в это не могу поверить! — восклицает Бэкхён. — Они же родители, они не могут предать ребенка. Им нужно было в первую очередь на себя думать, что с ними что-то не так.

— Но факты говорят, что я дефектный, — возражает Чанёль. — Пойми, ты на самом деле первый, кто оставляет на мне следы. — Он тыкает в татуировку Бэкхёна, закрашивая темно-синие чернила черным. — Что-то не так с моей душой, но почему — ответа нет.

Бэкхён перехватывает его руку и сплетает пальцы. Его родинка на большом пальце исчезает под следом.

— Расскажи мне все, — просит Бэкхён.

И Чанёль рассказывает. Просто и без эмоций, как над ним издевались в школе, как ему приходилось выкручиваться в университете. Он рассказывает такое, о чем даже Тао не знает. Чанёль приоткрывает немного свою виртуальную жизнь, где нет места светящимся следам, но которая не может заменить настоящее. Он впервые открывается человеку, причем не кому-нибудь, а надоедливому и невыносимому Бэкхёну. Тому, кто, несмотря на странности, встал на его сторону. Спустя годы одиночества Чанёль встретил человека, желающего его услышать.

***

Проведя ночь в полусне, Чанёль чувствует себя разбитым. На работу он приходит первым и долго копается в статистике по их Центру, после того как проверил международные базы по черному цвету. Ему было интересно, по каким критериям определяли тип отношений в случаях пограничных и сложных цветов. Например, тот же коричневый, его база идет к оранжевому или желтому? Где проходит граница синих, управляющих отношений, с голубыми отношениями полной противоположности? Казалось, что системы нет, но может это Чанёль не видел. Он же не психолог.

— Я так и знал, что ты здесь, — не здороваясь, входит Бэкхён. — Прости, опоздал, поймал пару аналитиков на входе, поболтали.

Чанёль смотрит на часы, и правда опоздал.

— Про черный они ничего не знают, — продолжает Бэкхён, — но в Европе зафиксированы случаи двойных следов.

— Как это?

— Что-то типа два в одном. После касания след двухцветный, градиент от одного до другого. Оцени, я теперь умное слово градиент знаю, а то раньше я его полоской назвал.

— Интересно, почему так происходит, — задумывается Чанёль.

— Я вот что считаю. Люди с каждым поколением становятся все сложнее. Подозреваю, что в средние века не было такого разнообразия цветных следов, все укладывались в стандартные восемь, — предполагает Бэкхён. — А у нас сейчас куда ни плюнь, у всех экзистенциальные кризисы, психические расстройства, заразные депрессии. Сложнее психика — сложнее взаимоотношения, а следовательно и цвета.

— Звучит правдоподобно, — кивает Чанёль. — А к нам это как относится?

— Понятия не имею, — разводит руками Бэкхён. — Но зато я кое-что добыл.

Он включает компьютер, заходит в почту и перекидывает Чанёлю документ.

— Выпросил у ребят теории о возникновении цветных следов. Может быть, ты их уже видел, но меня заверили, что они более научные, чем что-либо еще. Половина американские и европейские, так что напрягай свой английский.

— Бэкхён, куда мне тебя расцеловать за такой подарок, — говорит Чанёль, просмотрев первые страницы файла. — Тут же есть четко сформулированные вопросы, которые мне нужны.

— Куда хочешь целуй, только не на видное место.

— Что?

— Что? Ты сам спросил, куда меня можно целовать.

— Это было устойчивое выражение, — смущается Чанёль.

— Ну не хочешь, дай я тебя за щечку укушу, — смеется Бэкхён.

— А мне потом весь день в маске сидеть? Знаешь, как надоело?

Несмотря на активные приставания Бэкхёна, Чанёль держит оборону достаточно долго, сосредоточившись на теориях. Он почти сдается, когда заходит Пак Чонсу и говорит, что заказал ресторан на пятницу в честь найденных соулмейтов и предлагает пригласить и их тоже, раз Чанёль знаком с Тао. Тот обещает уточнить, хотя знает, что у бармена смена и нелюбовь к светящимся следам.

К обеду Бэкхён снижает активность, его живот издает голодные трели, а сам он сидит и дуется. Даже молчит, что само по себе невероятно. Посетителей нет, Чанёль погружен в документ.

— Я отойду, ты звякни, если вдруг кто придет, — срывается куда-то Бэкхён и исчезает за дверью.

Теперь ничто не отвлекает от изучения теорий. Некоторые размышления Чанёля о природе светящихся следов подтверждались, некоторые нет. Все равно эти выкладки не более чем рассуждения, но у авторов статей и заметок хотя бы было больше наблюдений, чтобы делать какие-то выводы.

Предполагается, что душа имеет невидимое излучение, которое невозможно зафиксировать, и оно не однородное, поток состоит из множества разных длин волн. Прикосновения затрагивают не только физическое тело, но и душевное излучение. И если у двух людей совпадают элементы этого излучения, то возникает эффект резонанса, увеличивается их интенсивность, и мы можем видеть цвет. Только это излучение не попадает в видимую часть спектра, да и в других областях оно тоже не находится, поэтому приборы измерять его не могут.

Чанёль никак не может сообразить, как в таком случае должен получиться черный цвет. По этим теориям выходит, что видимое глазом излучение является результатом сложения. Но если по аддитивной системе смешать все цвета, то получается белый! Эти теории хорошо доказывают, что у родственных душ совпадают все спектры, но они с Бэкхёном в эту модель не вписываются.

До конца рабочего дня Чанёль бьется над попытками объяснить появление черного следа. Бэкхён так и не возвращается, но вещи все еще лежат в кабинете. Бросил его одного, а сам, наверное, где-нибудь обедает за чей-то счет. Чанёль смотрит телефон, может быть Бэкхён оставлял сообщение?

Поймав себя на мысли, что ему обидно за такое отношение, Чанёль щипает себя за руку. Это уже финиш, он не должен испытывать такие эмоции, они просто коллеги с непонятным следом. А может, и должен, просто не знает, что нормально в этой ситуации думать, а что нет. Вот почему с подсказками в виде цвета все проще. Не знаешь почему тебя к человеку тянет, а потом оказывается, что у вас пурпурный след — так вот оно, любовь наклевывалась. А с Бэкхёном что? Если белый — это сложение всех цветов, сложение всех типов отношений, то черный, наоборот? Вычитание отношений? И что тогда получается? Да и с родственными душами тогда возникают вопросы, а как выходит сложение всех отношений, если есть фиолетовые враги, красные опасные личности, синие подчиняющие и подчиненные, голубые полные противоположности?

Вспомнив о родственных душах, Чанёль набирает сообщение Тао, чтобы очистить совесть перед начальством. Да и неплохо было бы спросить как у того дела с соулмейтом. Ответа долго нет, Чанёль успевает собраться домой и вызвать Бэкхёна, чтобы закрыл кабинет. Возможно, у Тао опять смена, хотя по идее должен быть выходной. Чанёль решается позвонить под предлогом позвать в ресторан, но на самом деле не за этим.

— Хён, ты не вовремя, давай быстрее, — говорит Тао, тяжело дыша.

— Привет, мы в пятницу всем Центром идем отмечать нахождение родственных душ, то есть тебя и того парня. Хотим вас тоже позвать, — говорит Чанёль, удивляясь, чем это приятель занят.

— А, не выйдет, смена. Ну все давай…

— Слушай, как у тебя с тем парнем, Сехуном? — прерывает его Чанёль, надеясь, что хоть на этот вопрос у Тао найдется секунда ответить.

— Спроси у него сам.

В трубке доносится сопение, тихое переругивание, и Чанёль слышит чужой голос.

— Здравствуйте, Чанёль-хён, мы сейчас с Тао занимаемся сексом, перезвоните ему позже.

И отключается.

Так и застыв с приложенным к уху телефоном, Чанёль слушает, как бьется сердце. По груди расползается острая боль с каждым ударом. Какая сильная связь у родственных душ, если Тао так быстро переступил через свою нелюбовь к цветным прикосновениям. Но оно и понятно, обещается гармония, полный комфорт, понимание друг друга. А у Чанёля есть только непонятный черный Бён Бэкхён, которого хочется то придушить, то посадить рядом, и чтобы никуда не убегал. Бэкхён, у которого рот не затыкается, руки лезут куда не надо, глаза внимательные и улыбка яркая. Бэкхён, который тянется к нему, несмотря на аномалию, который не пытается жалеть или отмахнуться от чужих тараканов.

Чанёль убирает телефон в карман. К черту все. К черту отсутствие резонанса, отсутствие светящихся следов. Их черный след все равно что нет ничего. А вдруг, это просто результат того, что Бэкхён резонирует со всеми, а Чанёль ни с кем — вот и вышло «ничего», но с учетом особенности Бэкхёна. А раз это очередное ничего, то нет смысла что-то искать, выяснять, придумывать. Пусть идет, как идет, только Чанёль больше не будет шарахаться от Бэкхёна, попытается стать ему близким человеком, гораздо ближе всех остальных. Ведь сам Бэкхён говорил, что относится ко всему поверхностно, потому что и так понятно какие отношения будут. А у них непонятно.

— Прости, прости, — врывается в кабинет Бэкхён. — Но что я нашел, да какое вкусненькое!

Он скидывает на стол небольшую стопку бумаг и с торжествующим видом складывает руки на груди. Чанёль встает и снимает халат. Он только что принял волевое решение, что все это не важно, так что даже смотреть не будет, что нашел Бэкхён.

— И ты даже не спросишь, что это? — обижается он, не увидев реакции.

— Что-то на тему черного цвета, — пожимает плечами Чанёль.

— И? Где азарт, где твоя маниакальность от навязчивой идеи? Когда тебя подменить успели?

— Только что, — хмыкает Чанёль. — Я просто понял, что это все неважно…

— Неважно?! — Бэкхён подскакивает к нему вплотную. Его ноздри раздувается, а рот сжат в тонкую линию. — Я тут полдня в архиве просидел, голодал, света белого не видел, а ему не важно?! Да чтоб ты знал, мне вообще наплевать было на эту фигню, если бы ты не загнался, какой ты дефектный.

— А сейчас прозрел, — цедит сквозь зубы Чанёль. — Нельзя?

— Можно, но мне жаль, что я потратил столько времени. — Бэкхён отнимает у него халат и вешает на крючок. От своего он избавляется следом. — Вспомнил, что у нас есть неоцифрованный архив, доставшийся в наследство от разных организаций, занимавшихся подобным в прошлые века. И что есть оцифрованная американская база примерно по тем же годам, только доступ к ней в кабинете с архивом. Я нашел пятерых с черным следом, прикинь.

— Даже смотреть не буду, — качает головой Чанёль.

— Что, боишься? — кровожадно ухмыляется Бэкхён. — И правильно. Вдруг, я тебя должен буду убить.

Он хохочет замогильным голосом и тут же кашляет, поперхнувшись.

— Я сам не смотрел, у меня голова пухнет, я в английском полный пень. Так ты не будешь брать?

— Ни за что, — качает головой Чанёль.

— Тогда я сам. — Бэкхён запихивает распечатки в рюкзак. — Не ценишь ты моих трудов, для тебя же старался. Эх, вот она, благодарность.

— Ценю, — живо возражает Чанёль. — Но может не надо в это лезть? Давай просто общаться дальше, строить отношения…

— Боишься, что выяснив суть черного следа, я соскочу? — поджимает губы Бэкхён. — Ты мне искренне нравишься, не так как те, с которыми у меня розовые следы. И эта симпатия возникла до того, как я до тебя дотронулся, так что можешь не беспокоиться, результаты не повлияют.

— Я… — запинается Чанёль. — Я не знаю, что ответить.

— Ну хотя бы что я тебе тоже нравлюсь. Как угодно, просто как человек, или с претензией на что-то еще.

Бэкхён сгребает разбросанные вещи в рюкзак.

— Нравишься, — бормочет Чанёль. — Первый раз у меня такие чувства, что я в смятении и не знаю, как выразить это словами.

— Например.

— Задушил бы. А потом обнял. И так по кругу.

— А я готов затискать тебя до смерти и оттаскать за уши, — улыбается Бэкхён. — За то, что такая плюшка с корицей, и за то, что в голове бардак.

— Не будет больше бардака, я исправлюсь.

Они стоят относительно далеко друг от друга, и Чанёль не ожидает нападения. Бэкхён виснет на нем, их лица слишком близко, губы вот-вот соприкоснутся, но в самый последний момент во рту Чанёля оказываются красные волосы, а его ухо пронзает боль.

— Ай, ты совсем что ли? — отскакивает он от хохочущего Бэкхёна.

— Берегись, а то искусаю тебя полностью, — заливается он.

— Так, вы почему еще не ушли? — в кабинет врывается Пак Чонсу. — И да, что там родственные души?

— У Тао работа, он не может, — докладывает Чанёль. — А еще они уже трахаются.

— Чудно. В смысле жалко, что не придут, но отлично, что быстро развиваются отношения, это хороший знак, — говорит начальник. — И, Чанёль, ты где-то ухо испачкал, аккуратнее со своей фобией.

Под гневными взглядами Чанёля Бэкхён с самым невинным лицом желает начальнику Паку хорошего вечера.

***

Вопреки желанию Бэкхёна устроить свидание, Чанёль позорно сбегает. Он до сих пор в смятении, а принятое под влиянием эмоций решение не кажется разумным. Но находки у Бэкхёна, просто так влезть и проанализировать их не получится, если только не повторить его подвиг завтра. Но тогда придется от него спрятаться на весь день, а с учетом их неловкого признания это будет не очень тактично.

От мыслей о признании у Чанёля все в животе скручивается. Быстр же на расправу Бэкхён, вообще не церемонится, если у него есть намерения. Чанёль так не может, его психика подтормаживает. Хотя, возможно это и хорошо, Бэкхён развернется на полную катушку, и у Чанёля не останется времени на душевные терзания, будет поглощен удивительными открытиями.

Вместо свидания Чанёль обещал переписку, но общение идет туго, как будто их что-то сдерживает говорить прямо. Все какие-то намеки, шутки, попытки дать задний ход пошлым оговоркам. Да и медленно идет переписка, все что-то не складывается, не находится тема. Ну не о чувствах же писать по второму кругу, тем более что Чанёль хочет сначала разобраться точно, что это такое.

И все же его мысли постоянно возвращаются к теориям о душевном излучении. Почему вдруг черный? Черный — это отсутствие цвета, полное поглощение. Кроме того эти теории никак не объясняют вариативность яркости и насыщенности возможного следа, в основном разбирая чистые цвета. Чанёль опять сидит за компьютером, читает документ и пытается найти в интернете что-то еще. В основном попадаются сайты с эзотерикой, не несущие никакой правдивой информации.

Сложно измерять то, что не поддается объективным исследованиям, применяя те же правила, как в материальном мире. Чанёль чувствует, что есть какой-то подвох, не все так просто, иначе не было бы черного следа, тусклых грязных цветов, абсолютного Бён Бэкхёна и Пак Чанёля. Ведь нашлись же еще такие пары, пусть и жившие довольно давно, значит, все теории — неверны.

Чанёль откидывается на кресло. Посмотрев на телефон, он видит, что новых сообщений нет. И куда пропал Бэкхён? Тут же экран снова загорается, но вместо вожделенной скорченной рожицы, поставленной на вызов, видит картинку с пивом. Тао звонит.

— Хён, прости, я там это…

— Имел свою родственную душу совсем не в духовном плане, — хмыкает Чанёль. — Чего звонишь?

— Как минимум извиниться.

— А как максимум?

— Как максимум угостить тебя пивом сегодня.

Чанёль прислушивается к ощущениям. Выходить в люди не хочется, хочется дозвониться до Бэкхёна и придушить через телефон.

— Прости, сегодня никак.

— Жаль, поболтать хотел. Все-таки это все очень странно, — расстраивается Тао.

— Что именно?

— Нас друг к другу тянет, понимаешь. Причем, ни я, ни он раньше этой ерунде не уделяли внимание.

— Взгляды совпадают, это хорошо, — говорит Чанёль.

— Ага, а еще ночной образ жизни, отношение к сексу, влюбленности и прочему, — продолжает Тао. — Как будто специально для меня человека сделали. Это неожиданно, очень приятно, но немного страшно.

— Боишься пропасть в нем и не выбраться?

— В точку. Как зависимость, только хуже, от нее не вылечишься.

Чанёль хмыкает. Если бы те теории не разбились о черные следы, он бы сказал, что это проявление красного цвета, цвета опасных отношений.

— Может, расслабишься и не будешь напрягаться? Похоже у вас и без усилий может что-то получиться.

— Да я бы с радостью, но похоже Сехуна это не устраивает. Ну, такая тяга друг к другу. Говорит, невеста у него есть и всякие обязательства. Да пофиг на невесту, — повышает голос Тао. — Пусть у него семья будет, дети и так далее, чем я-то мешаю? У него с той девчонкой такой малиновый след, ты бы видел. Я им кстати посоветовал к вам сходить, просто так. А ты, случаем, не знаешь, есть ли шансы у влюбленных, если один из них встретил родственную душу?

— Не знаю, но могу в базе порыться, мало ли, — задумывается Чанёль. — Вообще соулмейты редки, но видимо не настолько, как черный след.

— О, значит, ты нашел еще таких же?

— Бэкхён нашел. И они жили очень давно. И я не знаю, что с ними в итоге было.

— Неужели кто-то послушал голос разума и забил на предрассудки? — смеется Тао. — Неожиданно, но я рад, что ты прозрел. И как тебе новые ощущения?

— Верните все как было, пожалуйста, — ноет Чанёль. — Чтобы не знать, что можно встретить черный след, чтобы не думать о Бэкхёне, чтобы хотя бы понимать, что я к нему чувствую.

— Если не знаешь, что чувствуешь — значит, это любовь, — чересчур серьезно говорит Тао.

— Рано для любви, я к нему еле привык.

— Для любви никогда не рано. В общем, ты мне ничего посоветовать не можешь?

— Выкрой время для ресторана и Сехуна приводи, — вздыхает Чанёль. — Там будут люди, которые шарят, а я так, новичок.

— Придется менять смены, ну ладно. Давай, предавайся страданиям, строй радужные замки и не забывай, что ты взрослый адекватный человек, способный мыслить рационально.

— Кто бы говорил, наркозависимый от родственной души.

Разговор поднял Чанёлю настроение. Не все так просто с соулмейтами, не будет по щелчку пальцев все замечательно. Подавив чувство злорадства, он проверяет чат. Бэкхён не в сети, замечательно.

Чанёль залезает в такие дебри интернета, куда ни один нормальный человек не заходит. Он даже читает те самые эзотерические статьи, пока мозг не цепляется всего за одно слово. «Пропуская душу человека через себя, вы получаете тот свет, которого вы оба заслуживаете». Пропускание. Чанёлю хочется побиться головой обо что-нибудь. Ну конечно! Он зациклился на отражении и поглощении, потому что так работает субстрактивная и аддитивная модели, но ему совсем недавно приходила в голову мысль о светофильтрах, но он ее откинул. Какой идиот. Он сейчас сформулирует теорию, которая сможет включить в себя черный и не противоречить наработкам тех горе-ученых.

Предположив, что душа все-таки не тонкая пленка на поверхности кожи, а достаточная прослойка, то можно считать душу оптической средой, через которую проходит излучение. И вот, если у души часть излучения соответствует такой же части изучения души-два, то в результате мы будем видеть этот отраженный и усиленный спектр, а все остальное пройдет сквозь среду без изменений. Для соулмейтов все тоже элементарно — у них души друг от друга «отразятся». А с черным следом случится так, что все излучение одной души поглотится в прослойке другой и на выходе не будет ничего. Только вся эта нестройная теория сломается, если никакой прослойки нет. Да и Чанёль не уверен, что его рассуждения правильные. Все, завтра идет сдаваться кому-нибудь из начальства, пусть опыты ставят.

Его приводит в себя настойчивый звонок в дверь. На пороге возникает Бэкхён с упаковкой пива.

— Прости, что так поздно, я увлекся переводом и не мог не прийти поделиться!

Чанёль смотрит на часы и присвистывает. Второй час ночи, а им завтра на работу.

— Я бы прогнал тебя домой, но похоже лучше предложить переночевать.

— Чудненько, чур спим в одной кровати, — ухмыляется Бэкхён. — Я знаю, что означает черный след!

Заявление вызывает у Чанёля усмешку.

— Подними руку, пожалуйста, — просит он.

— И это вся твоя реакция? — возмущается Бэкхён.

— У меня тоже есть одна мысль, надо проверить.

Бэкхён ставит пиво на пол и вытягивает руку. Чанёль проводит над ней ладонью как можно ближе к коже, стараясь не коснуться. Он несколько раз водит рукой, пока не решает, что хватит. На коже Бэкхёна видны серые исчезающие следы, как и на ладони Чанёля.

— Работает, — неверяще шепчет он.

— Что работает?

— Теория работает. Оно работает, Бэкхён!

Чанёль подхватывает его и кружит в тесном коридоре, сшибая подставку для обуви. Поставив брыкающегося парня, он обхватывает его лицо руками и целует, получая в ответ одобрительное мычание.

— К черту теории, продолжай, — говорит Бэкхён, когда Чанёль отстраняется.

У него губы и часть кожи вокруг черные, щеки тоже, Чанёль уверен, что он сам чумазый. Как они будут на улице показываться?

— Один вопрос: черный след намекает на что-то хорошее? — решается спросить Чанёль.

— Даже лучше, чем у соулмейтов.

— Тогда продолжаем.

***

Утром они едва не опаздывают на работу, пытаясь придумать как спрятать все черные следы. Так-то они потом исчезнут, но часа через три, а проснулись они в обнимку, причем Бэкхён дышал в шею Чанёлю и заимел соответствующий окрас. Их спасают медицинские маски, но все равно заметно, учитывая открытую одежду Бэкхёна. Ему приходится делать вид, что хаотичные пятна на руках — это татуировки и так и было задумано.

— Один единственный человек, — говорит Бэкхён, ставя перед Чанёлем стаканчик из кофейного автомата. — Они это так называли в свое время.

— Отлично, и что это значит? — зевает Чанель.

Они в кабинете одни, маски сняты, посетителей не наблюдается. Чанёль даже перчаток не надевает, а смысл? С Бэкхёном все ясно, с остальными тоже, да и кому какая разница.

— Ну вот то и значит. Ты для меня один такой на свете, лопоухий, неловкий хомячок, бегающий по колесу комплексов, детских травм и разрушительных мыслей.

— И чем же это лучше родственных душ? — спрашивает Чанёль, догадываясь, что Бэкхён скажет.

— Нет болезненной зависимости. В паре одного единственного всегда есть человек, который ни с кем не резонирует. Но это плюс, потому что не будет конфликтов, если один из пары встретит пурпурного и пойдет строить с ним любовь. Да, у соулмейтов комфортные отношения, полное понимание друг друга, но есть доля саморазрушения, — Бэкхёна передергивает. — Только никто об этом почему-то не говорит. Не замечают что ли.

— Тао рассказывал, ага.

— И ты действительно для меня единственный, потому что теоретически, родственных душ может быть и две, и даже больше. Но людей миллиарды, сам понимаешь, как мал шанс даже одного соулмейта найти. Не говоря об одном единственном человеке.

— Давай нас в базу занесем, что ли, — предлагает Чанёль. — Для потомков.

— Не вижу причин отказываться.

Чанёль быстро отвечает на пункты анкеты, без труда вбивает координаты чистого черного в дело, добавляет к Бэкхёну данные. С них еще не сходят следы, как они успевают наделать новых: кое-кто реализует угрозы искусать. Когда очередные попытки погрызть тушку Чанёля перетекают в поцелуй, к ним влетает начальник Пак.

— Бэкхён, это не смешно! — кричит он и останавливается, будто споткнувшись. — А это что такое, вы в чем измазались? Бэкхён! Нет у тебя ни стыда не совести, у человека фобия, я ты над ним издеваешься!

— Да что я сделал-то! — возмущается Бэкхён.

— Что вы в своей анкете понаписали дурни?

Пак швыряет перед ними распечатку шапки их общего дела.

— Ну да, Пак Чанёль, Бён Бэкхён, мы все правильно написали, — смотрит Чанёль.

— Откуда вы черный взяли?!

— Вот отсюда.

Они берутся чистыми руками и показывает ошарашенному начальнику черный след. Потом предоставляют доказательства из архива и посвящают в теорию Чанёля.

— А почему сразу не сказали? — растерянно спрашивает Пак. — Это же… Это же такое открытие, а вы с коллегами не поделились.

— Мы травили больших мадагаскарских тараканов дихлофосом, — покосившись на Чанёля, отвечает Бэкхён.

— Ну не мадагаскарских, а поменьше, — возражает Чанёль. — Я немножко дурак, виноват, больше не повторится, обещаю.

— Обещает он. Как вы с такими рожами работать будете, ироды? Ладно, чтобы на работе больше друг друга не трогали, а то премии лишу. А я пойду позову к вам ребят из аналитического, пусть тоже посмотрят и послушают.

На шатающихся ногах он доходит до двери.

— И вот еще что. В честь вас тоже будем пить в ресторане, так что все за ваш счет.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, у нас столько денег нет, мы же не можем два месяца жить без зарплаты! — протестует Бэкхён.

— А то и все три, — задумывается начальник. — Ладно, не все за ваш счет, но вычту у вас больше, чем у остальных, поняли? Работайте.

А дальше они проходят круги ада под названием «неверующие аналитики». Но фокус с появлением следа без прикосновения убеждает их в реальности теории Чанёля. По крайней мере она включает в себя объяснение черным следам, в отличие от предыдущих. К концу дня его вызывает директор, у которого сидят начальники отделов, и Пак Чонсу в их числе, и предлагает перейти к научникам, которым не хватает светлых голов. Чанёль обещает подумать.

Его ждет собравшийся взволнованный Бэкхён.

— Да не уволили меня, не волнуйся, — улыбается Чанёль, видя его напряжение.

— Хорошо, а то ты со своими мрачными настроениями меня настроил на все плохое, — выдыхает он.

— Но предложили перевод в научный отдел.

— А ты что?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Чанёль. — Мне же придется из нашего кабинета переезжать.

— Это что, такая проблема? — хмыкает Бэкхён. — Ты только представь, тихий кабинет с кучкой зануд и нет никакого долбодятла на горизонте.

— Какой ужас. Разве так можно жить?

Бэкхён задорно смеется.

— А если серьезно, то выбирай то, что больше нравится. Это монотонная работа, однообразная и скучная. Но что там будет, я понятия не имею, — говорит он.

— Ты не расстроишься, если я переведусь?

— Но ты же не в другую страну переезжаешь, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён. — И потом, мы теперь будем друг к другу приставать с удвоенной силой, раньше-то я один инициативу проявлял. Так что разделить нас будет разумным решением.

— И это говоришь ты. О боже, кажется, я плохо на тебя влияю, — притворно ужасается Чанёль.

— Еще как плохо влияешь, — подтверждает Бэкхён. — Ты в любом случае от меня никуда не денешься, я знаю, где ты живешь.

Чанёль целует его в нос, вызывая волну возмущения. Не одному же Бэкхёну издеваться. В итоге в ресторан они приходят черные, словно вымазанные в гуталине.

Кажется, быть одним единственным человеком ничуть не хуже, чем искать резонанса со многими.


End file.
